Something's Coming
by badly-knitted
Summary: Carter has made important plans, so what is Eureka going to throw at him this time to wreck them? Written for Prompt #034 - Signs And Portents at fandomweekly. Set post-series.


**Title:** Something's Coming

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Jack Carter, Jo Lupo, Henry Deacon, Allison Carter.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Spoilers:** Nada. Set post-series.

 **Summary:** Carter has made important plans, so what is Eureka going to throw at him this time to wreck them?

 **Word Count:** 909

 **Written For:** Prompt #034 - Signs And Portents at fandomweekly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Eureka, or the characters. They belong to their creators.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Everything was going so well recently. Too well. It gave Carter the jitters. He got a sinking feeling anytime things were going smoothly because… Well, this was Eureka, where disasters were waiting to happen around every corner, and as often as not, that sinking feeling was caused by actual sinking. He could handle the constant small disasters, with a few big ones thrown in to keep him on his toes, he'd sorta become inured to them, but when literally nothing bad was happening… In his experience, that was the time to start getting seriously worried.

"Before I came here, I never would've thought things being completely normal would be a bad omen," he muttered, restlessly pacing back and forth across Jo's office. At a loose end, he'd come to Global Dynamics to see if there was anything going on he should be aware of, only to find things as quiet there as they were in the rest of the town.

Jo glanced up from the magazine she'd been reading all morning. "What did you say?"

If everything was so quiet around here that Jo actually had time to just sit and read… Carter shuddered. "Nothing, just wondering what'll go wrong next."

"Did something happen? Why didn't you tell me? I thought you showed up at GD because you were bored." Jo set her magazine aside.

"No, no, nothing's happening. Again. That's what's bothering me. When do we EVER go a whole week with nothing blowing up, or the weather turning freaky, or strange rays, or other weird sciencey stuff? I'll tell you when. Never! Something's coming, you mark my words."

"You worry too much. Why can't you just enjoy the slow spell while it lasts?" Jo looked amused, and completely relaxed as she picked up her magazine and flipped it open again.

"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen. The moment I let my guard down, that's when it'll all blow up in my face. I've seen it happen before."

"Sometimes I think you're only happy when you have some big mystery to investigate. Lighten up, Carter. Isn't it the big anniversary dinner tonight?"

"Yes, which is what's got me worried. I mean look what happened with the wedding! Everything about this town is nuts! Where else would two people get married while about to drown, trapped in a submersible airlock that's filing with water? Then the honeymoon was a complete disaster… I just want our first anniversary to go smoothly, Allison deserves that, but it's like the town's waiting until the worst possible moment to blow a gasket. It's gonna happen any day now, you see if it doesn't. Just please God not today."

"Nothing is going to go wrong, you've had every last detail planned for months." Jo meant to be reassuring, but her words seemed to have the opposite effect.

Carter looked at her, shocked. "You just had to say it, didn't you? I hope you realise you just jinxed everything. Remember this moment when all Hell breaks loose."

"You are so superstitious."

"Yeah, with good reason."

Jo rolled her eyes and pointed towards the door. "Get out of here! Go find someone else to annoy with your unfounded worries."

"Fine, I'll leave you to your magazine and go talk to Henry. Just don't blame me when the shit hits the fan."

"I never do."

"Liar."

"Okay, sometimes I do, but only when it's your fault."

"Some friend you are," Carter grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning towards the door.

"Enjoy your anniversary dinner," Jo called after him as Carter left the office. He waved vaguely back at her without turning around.

His phone rang just as he reached the door to Henry's office, and he pulled it from his pocket, smiling when he saw who was calling.

"Hi, honey. How's the spa?"

"I'm not at the spa!"

"You're not? Why not? I thought you were looking forward to it." Allison had planned a relaxing afternoon being pampered, saying she wanted to look her best for their anniversary, even though as far as Carter was concerned, she couldn't look any more beautiful than she already did. In his eyes, she positively glowed, but in the good way, not like _actual_ glowing.

"Because I'm in labour!"

"What?" He must have heard wrong. "You can't be! You're not due for another three weeks!"

"Oh yeah? Well just you try telling your son that!"

"But… But… Our anniversary dinner!" Carter turned a full circle. "I had everything planned!" Then it sank in properly. "Oh God. Stay where you are, I'll be right there to get you. Where exactly are you?"

"Home. Luckily I hadn't left for the spa yet."

"I'm on my way, be there as fast as I can. Love you." He hung up, stuck his head through the doorway to Henry's office, and yelled, "The baby's coming!"

Henry laughed delightedly, giving him the thumbs up, then raised an eyebrow when Carter remained leaning in the doorway. "Well what're you waiting for? Don't you have some place to be?"

"Right, I do! Gotta go!" Turning on his heel, Carter ran for GD's main doors and out into bright sunlight, heading for his jeep. If the whole of Eureka blew up this very moment, someone else would have to deal with it. Right now he had something a whole lot more important to attend to; no way was he going to miss the birth of his son.

.

The End


End file.
